Serie One Shot: D Gray Man OTP Fluff Week
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff...Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (n w n)!3 Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas
1. Gafas

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine** **(^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad** **grupo en facebook** **: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **1**

 **"** **Gafas** **"**

Si, bien era cierto que los chicos con lentes tenían una dificultad visual pero ser torpe no estaba dentro del paquete.

Allen iba camino a la biblioteca, la academia Dark Order lo había recibido después de tantos esfuerzos y por supuesto aunque había sido dura la prueba, no había esperado ver este lugar tan distinto de la casa de madre.

Suspiro, tenia que estudiar y muchas veces era torpe — _demasiado_ — en muchos casos se extraviaba en los pasillos del enorme castillo en medio de un río.

Había tenido mala suerte de pequeño— _la cicatriz del rostro se lo recordaba_ —pero, podia sobrevivir sí lo había hecho con Cross Marian también podria con la academia.

Había estado en el Comedor de Jerry, allí aunque tenia unos cuantos amigos como Mana que era bastante amable y Neah, ambos gemelos tan diferentes pero eran tan inteligentes, aventureros e intrigantes como su familia.

Ellos le habían hablado de su prima quien estaba en la misma academia y siendo sinceros ella estaba lejos de su alcance, no solo por ser pariente de sus dos mejores amigos, sino que también era una chica bastante popular.

Pero, por Dios quien se fijaría en un chico mal peinado, albino— _un brote de habas, como decia el malviviente de Yu Kanda_ —ademas torpe, con lentes, sin padres y para terminar la guinda del pastel: Nerd consumado.

Si, Allen era realista consigo mismo.

Lenalee, Lulu, Alma, entre otras chicas eran las amigas de Road quien era heredera de Sheryl Kamelot un embajador en el extranjero.

Llegó a la biblioteca, este era un santuario donde las oportunidades de ver mundo estaban mas cerca de sus manos.

Sonrió, saludo a la señorita Miranda y entro en medio de los estantes donde miles de libros le daban la bienvenida.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot, había observado como el amigo de sus primos salia del comedor con sus lentes ocultando una expresión que ella conocía bien: La decepción.

Se levantó de su asiento, con una excusa que si fuera Neah el que estuviera con ella se daría cuenta, pero estaba delante de sus "Amigas"

« _Unas que no la conocían bien_ »

La única que solía darse cuenta de las cosas, era Lulu Bell que al igual que con Adán, podía percatarse de sus emociones detras de esos oscuros lentes que decía usar por molestia a la luz.

Pero, eso sabia que era una vil mentira.

Sabia a donde se dirigía y pasando los pasillos solitarios, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, un chico desgarbado de ojos azúl grisáceo tan vivaces con un tutor odioso, pero sabia que ese chico cambiaría su vida.

Bueno, lo había hecho porque aun tenía fe y optimismo teniendo tantas decepciones.

« _Y también porque fingía ir al baño cuando realmente lo que hacia era seguirlo_ »

Vio la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse, sabia que Miranda estaba a cierta hora y viendo su reloj, sonrió faltaban cinco minutos para que ella dejara a cargo a Allen quien cerraría la biblioteca.

La gente saldría poco antes, así podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Vio con desesperación salir al resto de la gente, luego a Miranda para saber que Allen se demoraría 10 minutos en cerrar esa puerta y acercándose entró, cerró la puerta tras ella, se deslizó al sector donde solía estar el albino.

El sector de historia.

Lo encontró allí, inclinado sobre los libros más antiguos y un mechón de su despeinado cabello en su frente, él ceño fruncido para luego ver una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos azul grisáceo junto al hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Vio como se levantaba a mirar la cerradura, Miranda no dejaba las llaves con Allen por motivo del comité disciplinario.

Eso no importaba, porque ella tenía una llave maestra que sólo dos personas mas compartían.

Tomó asiento sobre la mesa, miró un libro en particular que estaba entre los libros escondidos.

Abrió la página, leyó los primeros dos párrafos y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

Este "Allen", era muy distinto y en los libros era osado, valiente, era el chico que ella había visto escondido que pocas veces se dejaba ver en situaciones en específico.

Era hora, de hacer salir al verdadero Allen.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen miró el cerrojo, de vez en cuando Miranda lo encerraba y eso era más veces de lo usual ya que estaba tras el maestro de física ondas: Marie y era obvio que ambos se gustaban.

Suspiro, de regreso a su puesto pensó en lo hermoso que era ser correspondido y que tal vez, un día ella lo mirara como él lo hacia.

— **Hola, A~llen** —dijo una voz a su espaldas, se limpio los lentes y los ojos para saber que no era una mala broma de su imaginación.

Vio sus libros allí, pero cuando se fijo en la chica sentada sobre la mesa con un libro que dejó sobre los otros con su rostro inclinado exponiendo su cuello delicado, su cabello negro que brillaba con vetas azules, su piel pálida y el ceñido uniforme con una falda que estaba un poco levantada dejando expuestas sus piernas que cruzadas la recogían un poco mas.

Trago en seco, miro su rostro donde sus ojos cubierto con negras pestañas dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos azules con un brillo dorado y sus labios brillantes, rosados como si esperaran ser besados.

— **R-Road...¿Q-Que haces aquí?** —Murmuro, vio que ella se levantaba y deslizaba su mano fijando sus ojos en los libros.

— **Sabes A~llen** —dijo ella, se acercó a él y sintiendo su mirada sobre él, sus latidos se desbocaron al ver una sonrisa en sus labios — **Tienes una elección literaria, muy interesante allí...**

Se puso rojo, se acomodó los lentes y se echó hacia atrás, ella lo arrinconó contra la mesa que estaba detrás.

— **Pero, eso me llama la atención** —dijo ella, Allen fruncio el entrecejo — **Un poema tan antiguo, uno tan hermoso...¿Quieres que te lo repita?**

El asintió, sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por su pecho y quedarse quieta sobre su corazón.

— **¡Oh, que él me besara con los besos de su boca!** —ella estaba de puntillas susurrandole al oido y se estremeció con su aliento — **Mejor que el vino es tu amor.(*)**

Ella tomó su rostro con sus manos, sus ojos fijos en los suyos y en sus labios para sentir como ella le besaba.

«¿Era esto real?» pensó, al sentir sus suaves labios y su aroma embriagador a dulce ella se separó, le quitó los lentes para entregarle otras.

Despeino , abrió uno de los botones de su cuello, recogió las mangas de su camisa manga larga.

Ella acarició su rostro, lo arrastró hasta un vitral para ver su reflejo.

— **Este era el Allen que veía siempre** —dijo ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y deslizó uno de sus dedos por su cicatriz — **Las chicas te perseguirían y se enamorarían de ti, soy muy posesiva... Además, el odioso de Neah, me dijo que no me acercara a ti y que no te interesaba.**

El conocía a Neah, sus métodos no eran normales y la manipulación era uno de esos, por ello si le negó a Road todos estos años que se acercara era porque quería que se acercara.

« Ese idiota, lo ha hecho otra vez » pensó, miro a la chica que ante otros era una cínica y allí solos se mostraba tan distinta.

«Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar » pensó, sonrió al ver como hacia un santuario puchero y conociéndola, sabia que quería una cosa.

— **Como tú me regalaste esto** —dijo alegre señalando sus nuevos lentes y hacia tiempo quería dárselo, se metió una mano al bolsillo para sacar un bombón de chocolate— **Feliz día del amor y amistad, se que ya paso pero...**

Ella tomó el dulce, sus mejillas ruborizadas y se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ambos salieron de la biblioteca agarrados de la mano, muchos rumores se escucharon por la academia pero, Neah D. Campbell conocía la historia de primera mano y con una sonrisa miro a la pareja hablando por el pasillo, después de todo tenia que hacerles ver su actitud tan torpe.

Solo que se olvido del acosador hermano gemelo, que ahora le perseguía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí entregando mi OTP y su Fluff para el Road x Allen bueno espero les guste.**

 **Estaba escuchando: Don't Wanna Wake Up de Capital Kings**

 **(*) Cantar de los cantares 1:1**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **Fecha: 24-09-2017**


	2. Bonus day 1: Elementales

**Serie One** **Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lady seijuro: gracias por tu review, x3 es que merecían homenaje y tu sabes que ellos más...puedo decirte que tengo haciendo el capítulo 16 ya tu sabes x3**

 **Setsuka Choi: bueno ya somos dos—choca las palmas —es bueno saber que te gusta xD y bueno si te ánimas a escribir veras mi review por allí oh claro es que hay mas Road x Allen que Allena (antes me gustaba más ya no) ahora aquí con este Fluff para promover mas al fandom.**

 **2**

 **"** **Bonus 1:**

 **Elementales** **"**

— **¿A ver si entiendo?** —dijo una chica de cabello negro cuyo color cambio a un intenso azul oscuro, eso era índice de que se encontraba muy, pero muy enojada— **Tengo que ir hasta la ciudad de la Orden y robar "Su arma secreta", ¿No es así?.**

Road Kamelot, con problemas de humor, impaciente y una veta infantil, era una temible enemiga siendo la manipuladora de las aguas.

Y aun más cuando se enojaba, pero mas cuando se trataba de la ciudad Orden donde los humanos vivían bajo reglas tan severas que sí un niño nacía con habilidades de los elementos estaba condenado a tortuosos experimentos o la muerte.

Lavi miró a la hermosa joven que manipulaba las aguas, sus ojos azules con el brillo dorado características de los elementos puros y vio el puchero de molestia mientras el soltaba un suspiro secándose.

«Era bueno ser un aprendiz del viejo Bookman, elemental del vacío » pensó, suspiro miró el sello dorado sobre la carta.

El pelirrojo le entregó una nota envuelta en un color violáceo, con una ceja arqueada ella dejó su usual berrinche — _Que consistía en una torrencial lluvia en un radio de 1 metro_ -— recibió la carta y en un suave giro, esta se abrió dejando girar frente a ella miles de símbolos que comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron dorados, su vestido color blanco con muchas cintas marrones y ella soltó un suspiro, miró en dirección al oeste en dirección a su destino.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

— **Muy bien, esta reaccionando** — dijo una voz, Allen estaba sumido en su propio mundo y poco escuchaba las palabras de aquel hombre que lo había traído al infierno.

Ya no recordaba siquiera a su padre o sí tenía algún hermano o familia, era mero sobrevivir al sentir dolor y ser un guerrero para defender a la Ciudad Orden de sus enemigos, había visto morir a uno de los otros chicos que gritaba cuanto odiaba a estas personas.

« Él también los odiaba » pensó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el desagradable hombre de lentes, su sonrisa y ojos llenos de codicia, esperando su reacción con el abominable cadáver lleno de símbolos al que lo habían acercado.

Los cantos fúnebres, solo le recordaron a la chica que había conocido que incluso su hermano en un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr que fuese compatible con "Inocencia" y que logró hacerlo, a costa de vender su alma a los Cardenales que se encargaban de evaluar los métodos para crear algo para destruir a los elementos.

Pero, sabia que el brazo izquierdo había sido quemado y le habían atado a una mesa con sellos, la energía tan antinatural que hacían muchas veces atravesaba su cuerpo provocándole un intenso dolor.

Él cardenal extendió su mano y desató las correas, la sonrisa fría del cardenal le hizo recorrer un escalofrío.

— **Un nuevo portador ha nacido** —dijo. El mundo se oscureció para el albino, cuándo volvió en sí, se encontraba en una habitación parecida a una cueva de mazmorra junto a un brazo envuelto de papeles con extraños símbolos.

Allen miró hacia el final de la cueva, donde escuchaba el estruendo de las olas chocando y el aroma del mar junto a la sal.

Los rayos retumbaron en el cielo anunciando una tormenta, la lluvia comenzó a caer y sabía que la marea subiría.

Pero, no lo mataría.

Realmente, la vida apestaba porque cuando saliera de allí sería con un lavado de cerebro y adulador —esclavo—de los Cardenales así como la otra chica.

Ella estaba muerta para él cuando su hermano creo una mentira, para hacerla creer que esto era lo que querían y al final la hizo esclava de esos monstruos verdes, luego la mandaban para convencerlo —sabian que ella había sido alguien importante —pero, que había sido inútil.

Esta vez, no se dejaría manipular de ellos.

Apretó los dientes, porque esos monstruos sabian cuanta eran sus fuerzas y sabian que se debilitarían con el frío.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road se había sorprendido al ver a Tiky de pie con una capa y un golem dorado sobre el hombro.

« _Cortesía del Conde Milenario_ »

Se deslizó entre las aguas, Tiky con el pequeño Golem en su hombro en la esfera de agua y aburrido.

Normalmente una persona entraría en pánico, pero Tiky como elemental primordial —como ella—tenia el don del vacío que atravesaba todo elemento que él deseara.

Road habría ido sola, pero era una orden del Conde Milenario y eso era otra cosa.

Miró la cantidad de murciélagos sobre la ciudad— _Imitación de sus golems_ —asi que entre la corriente de aguas descubrió debajo de la ciudad una cueva.

«Les robarían en sus propias narices» pensó sonriente.

— **¿Ya llegamos?** —dijo Tiky con una mueca, rascándose los oídos.

Le lanzó un chorro de agua, se río y luego emergió entre las aguas, se sacudió el cabello negro para escuchar un hondo respiro.

Se volvió para encontrarse con un albino de ojos gris azulado, temblando y con sus ojos abiertos sorprendido.

— **¿Que acaso no has visto un elemental?** —pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí ante él una chica había salido del agua y parecía tan fresca, seca e incluso bien vestida— _Aunque fuera solo tiras y un vestido discutible moralmente_ —pero su piel cenicienta ahora le hacia gracia y su ceja arqueada, en una burla en sus ojos dorados.

— **Bueno...No, nunca** —dijo, se acercó a las barras aun su mano izquierda temblando por el esfuerzo y sintió un brote de esperanza, pero este murió al pensar en que podían al igual que el cardenal su muerte.

Vio el entrecerrar de sus ojos, trago en seco al ver como se acercaba y pensó que las barras eran la mejor barrera entre ese ser desconocido y él.

Pero este sentimiento murió cuando vio como ella observaba las rejas y una sonrisa se avisto en sus labios, luego sintió el horror crecer cuando vio como ella atravesaba su única barrera para estar de pie frente a él.

— **¿Porque estas aquí?** —dijo ella con su rostro levemente inclinado y ver tan cerca a una chica, era algo que ni siquiera había hecho con la otra además esta era una especie diferente.

Se sonrojo, al ver que su traje era muy demostrativo y trago en seco, se sintió débil porque sus piernas cedieron a la gravedad junto al frío por ello se desplomó.

— **Yo...** —le castañetearon los dientes, ella se acercó mirándolo con ternura y le tomó del rostro para ver una sonrisa.

— **Eres como yo, aun es débil pero tu eres uno de los nuestros** —dijo con suavidad, parpadeo al sentir como a través de sus manos se deslizaba algo que lo llenaba de nuevas fuerzas— **Tiky,ven creo que hemos encontrado algo interesante.**

Se inclinó un poco, para ver salir de entre una burbuja de aire un hombre con una ceja arqueada y un extraño traje blanco, con una sonrisa sincera.

— **Chico, ¿Estas bien?** —pregunto, él estaba temblando porque por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por él.

Ellos miraron su brazo, sorprendidos por ver lo que tenía en su brazo y se volvió para no ver la lástima en los ojos de unos extraños que incluso eran mas extraños que él y...

— **Es lo que buscamos, realmente son descuidados** —dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó mirándolo con algo que podía ser afecto — **Ven, no tenemos intenciones de hacerte daño. Al contrario queremos sacarte de aquí, pero si este infierno te parece bien...**

«¡No!» grito en su mente y extendió su mano agarrando su mano, cuando la volteó vio allí una cicatriz.

— **Los odio...no quiero estar aquí y mucho menos ser un robot sin cerebro** —ella se echó a reír y tomó su mano con fuerza.

Una corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, parpadeo y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al ver el suave rubor de la chica.

— **Ya es hora de irnos, chico. Tendremos tiempo para conocernos luego, ahora dejemos un regalo para nuestros amigos.**

Sintió su brazo izquierdo libre de esos sellos, miró con recelo a la chica que se reía con descaro.

Si hubiera querido hacerle daño, ya lo habría hecho—asi como el Cardenal—e incluso lo hubieran usado como los otros e incluso lo habrían matado.

Después de todo los miserables lo habían entrenado para ser un arma, no un hombre libre. Eso era algo que desconocía y ellos le extendían la libertad ante sus ojos.

El Golem amarillo se posó sobre su hombro y se inclinó sobre su cuello, acariciándolo.

— **Le caes bien a Timcanpy, vamos. Luego nos presentamos chico** —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Los tres sonrieron, ella tomó su mano y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la salida que aunque fuese un barranco, aún cuando muriera en la caída era libre.

Ella apretó su mano, él miró sus ojos que tenían confianza y tal vez, sólo tal vez seria la primera vez que él tendría fe.

— **¡Ahora Tiky, Tim!** —grito con una sonrisa la chica y extendía una de sus manos para ver una luz de varios colores y fundirse en un túnel oscuro.

Cerró los ojos, pero sintió como ella lo envolvía en un abrazo al que se aferró con la esperanza de tener un futuro.

Una familia, una vida y tal vez ella estaría allí.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el cielo era de un hermoso azul, veía las palomas posarse y volar tranquilas por todos lados.

— **Bienvenido al Arca, Allen—** dijo ella, extendió su mano y una sonrisa en sus ojos que le llegaron al alma— **Nuestro hogar, yo soy Road.**

Allen sonrió mientras aceptaba aquella reconfortante mano, que venía con una familia y una nueva vida, una que traía sus sueños con ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **No podía dejar el bonus day y pues aquí un poco más, también pues dar un poco de alegría a muchos que solo ven el fandom sin humor y he visto que una sonrisa puede cambiar vidas.**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **Fecha:** **25** **-09-2017**


	3. Juego de palabras

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi:** **Que bueno que te guste, si es que realmente la orden sólo le ha sido pesar mas que los mismos Noé.**

 **Espero dejes el Link de tu historia después del "pendiente"**

 **Lo de Lenalee, pues te digo que eso me paso desde el arco del caído y eso me dejo con mal sabor de boca luego quise darle una oportunidad hasta que se paso llorica desde que pierde la inocencia...hasta este arco 7_7**

 **3**

 **Día 2**

 **"** **Juego de Palabras** **"**

Un albino se encontraba encorvado sobre una mesa y mirando confuso como las letras frente a sus ojos, bailaban como jeroglíficos en una danza dantesca.

— **¡Ahg!** —dijo golpeando el lápiz en un vaivén constante, sin saber que hacer con las palabras frente a él.

El profesor de inglés: Cross Marian, había puesto un estúpido juego de palabras que debían hacer con cada letra de sus nombres y todas en un inentendible tema.

«Como nada extraño por parte del maestro» pensó con una mueca y suspiro.

— **Es el demonio** —murmuro para sí mismo, al referirse al maestro.

"Allen Walker" sobre el papel se veía en una letra curva sin ningún tipo de elegancia y en donde decía un título: "Homónimo"

Apretó los dientes, había ido a la biblioteca para concentrarse y en lo poco que había logrado, solo escribió:

"Walk en All er" y eso era una reverenda...frustrado bufo y con sus ojos trato de buscar algo en el diccionario de Inglés-Español.

«Estaba realmente mal» pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación «Ahora si, estoy en verdaderos problemas».

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Una chica con cabello negro con un brillo azul caminaba por el pasillo de cuentos de la enorme biblioteca, por supuesto la tarea de Cross Marian le hacia gracia y mas porque solo tenía cuatro letras su nombre y su multi-numérico apellido.

Mientras el pelirrojo de su amigo Lavi Bookman había aclarado el tema, Road miró su nombre sobre la hoja en donde se leía en la mitad de esta: "Homónimo".

" _Road Camelot/ Kamelot:_

— _Road lot to Kame_

— _Ad lot Romeo to me_

— _Toll Road_

— _All to me_

— _Come to me, Road to Kamelot_."

Suspiró, cuando término sus frases improvisadas y se despidió de su pelirrojo amigo, que había llenado su hoja con muchas frases y palabras derivadas de sus nombres y apellido.

«Ese sí es un psicótico» pensó con una sonrisa y era por eso que le caía bien.

Por ello, se encontraba ahora dando vueltas por los pasillos de la biblioteca en la sección de cuentos y encontrando el que quería — _Caperucita Roja_ —la mayoría lo consideraba un cuento para niños.

«Culpa de los Grimm» pensó con una mueca.

Pero, la historia real no tenía nada que ver con un héroe, una niña o el malvado lobo.

Sino algo más profundo, en el que la curiosidad femenina se veía seducida por los hipnóticos ojos del depredador, sin saber los peligros a los que se exponen.

Cuando movió el libro, por la rendija pudo ver a un chico albino en una mesa con sus manos en la cabeza frustrado.

«Allen Walker» amigo de Lavi, sentenciado de Cross al parecer por culpa de su cercanía con él y un chico demasiado amable «Tal como la joven caperucita»

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se pintó en su rostro y dejó el libro sobre el estante nuevamente.

« Y toda caperuza necesita un depredador astuto que la persiga y capture» pensó.

Su cuento favorito, era hora de volverlo real.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen no se fijo en el mundo alrededor, ni siquiera en que la hora de la salida se acercaba y mucho menos en que hubiera hecho nada todo ese tiempo.

Cross Marian, tenia contra él algo y todo por culpa del perro de Mana.

Salio de la biblioteca, se despidió de la señorita Fay aunque esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Resignado, regreso a casa y en el camino sintió el toque de alguien.

— **A~llen** —escucho, se sobresalto al ver a Road Kamelot con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules llenos de una inusual alegría — **¿Que te sucede?**

Él sabia de su apego a él, gracias a las visitas de su padre al señor Kamelot y por supuesto, de niños jugaban mucho.

«Por supuesto, ella disfrutaba torturándolo» pensó, ahora no hablaban mucho — _Mas porque él fue quien se distanció_ — pero allí estaba después de tanto tiempo con su usual sonrisa.

Nunca auguraba nada bueno y resignado pensó en que le quedaba un largo fin de semana con lo de Cross.

— **Sabes, te vi preocupado hace un rato** —dijo, ella se llevó un dedo a la mejilla con esa extrañamente tierna e inspiraba a detenerse a pensar que planeaba para el rato — **La tarea de Cross no fue tan difícil, ya la termine aunque pensaba darle unos retoques y...**

Lo único que quedo de sus palabras fue «Tarea de Cross» y tomándola de los hombros desesperado, la miró suplicante a los ojos.

— **¡Road, haré lo que Mr pidas! ¡Ayudame con lo de Cross por favor!** —exclamo.

« No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo con esas palabras, pero él vería luego con las consecuencias» pensó el albino con las consecuencias.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

«¡Oh, había sido tan fácil!» pensó ella, le había dicho que iba a dormir a su padre con una amiga y el aceptó, pensando en que había sido Lulu Bell.

Allen acepto su propuesta, esa noche su padre no estaba en casa y tenían hasta la medianoche para entregar por email del monitor de la clase, por supuesto aunque fuera su amigo Lavi.

Él no se arriesgaría por ayudarle con Cross, lo hundiría rápidamente como un iceberg al titánic.

Así que después de cenar, limpiar un poco y dejar lo necesario para comenzar con el trabajo.

Allí estaban los dos frente a frente, ella con una suave blusa sin mangas de color rojo con la imagen de marilyn monroe con capa y una pose excitante, usaba una falda plegada de color violeta.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta miró que ella usaba con sus letras y con las suyas un anagrama de que palabras podían usar.

— **Bien, para que te quede claro este tema haremos este juego** —dijo ella escribiendo letra por letra y separada de su nombre junto a su apellido.

— **En español, con la letra A tenemos palabras como Águila, Antes, Azar, Aeropuerto y también Amor...**

La miró cuando se detuvo un poco mas de lo normal, ella carraspeo y luego continuo:

— **En inglés, existen muchas palabras entre ellas: Air, All, Ate, Age, entre otras... Pero, debemos usar las letras de tu nombre, ¿No?**

Ella toco cada letra de su nombre.

— **¿Que fue lo que dijistes para que te ayudará con esto?** —recordo ella y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro — **"Todo lo que pidiera", ¿No?**

El trago en seco, asintió esperando el macabro juego de ella.

— **Entonces, usemos "All" para la primera frase...**

Estaba distraído, ella aun cuando creía jugar con él podía ver cuán en serio se tomaba ayudarle pero cuando se concentró en lo que decía pudo terminar sus frases a tiempo, escaneo la hoja y la envió por e-mail.

— **Ya que terminamos, es hora de mi premio** —dijo ella.

Pero, ahora veía que todo habia terminado pensó en lo que tendría que hacer y cerró los ojos.

No se dio cuenta, sino hasta que sintió su peso sobre el y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— **¿Qu-Que estas ha-haciendo...?** —dijo titubeante.

Ella sonrió, él se sonrojo.

— **Robarte tu primer beso, Allen** —dijo como si fuese algo obvio y cuando sus palabras junto a su significado penetraron en su mente.

Ella atrapo sus labios, incluso apoderándose de su boca y acariciando en una batalla de lenguas la suya.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Ella sabía que para atrapar a su presa, debía insistir y eso hizo cuando aspiraba, mordía sus labios apoderándose de cada rincón, él no oponía resistencia.

Hasta que su alarma con cara de calabaza lo hizo volver al mundo real, la empujó apartándola de él y se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba despeinado e incluso agitado.

Ella se levantó con una sonrisa, le miró los labios hinchados.

Había logrado su primer objetivo: "Llamar la curiosidad de caperucita"

Salio trotando de la sala, con la sonrisa de la victoria en los labios y sabiendo que él pronto cedería.

La casa de Allen estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el señor Mana le gustaba la intimidad, por ello tenía una arboleda que como pared alejaba la mirada de la casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jacuzzi y un hermoso e intimo pero apartado lugar para hacer travesuras.

Así que esa mañana, ella decidió salir con solo un vestido de baño.

Aun cuando a propósito había salido con su transparente bata, hacia el baño, desayunado con una falda corta junto a una blusa blanca enrollada en su cintura.

Por supuesto, las reacciones del albino no se hicieron esperar con sus inesperados bochornos al mirarla.

Y eso alegraba a la señorita Kamelot, porque poco a poco se acercaba más a él.

Había visto en el almuerzo que tomaba mucha agua y que iría al jacuzzi.

«Ella también iría allí» pensó ella al verlo al atardecer bajar al jacuzzi, trotando bajo las escaleras y miró hacia el jardín, rodeado por hermosas flores y paredes de arbustos altos.

Cuando sintió el frío en su piel, caminando con una toalla sobre su hombro y dando una vuelta al jardín para verlo sonrojar al verle.

— **Ohhhh, es delicioso** —murmuro, mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa colgó la toalla en un arbusto.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen vio el cuerpo de la chica, Road solo se comportaba con él así solo para torturarlo.

Era un hombre, pero ella estaba provocando algo en él y aunque quisiera negarlo, dentro de si mismo sabia que se estaba mintiendo al recordar su beso junto a su cuerpo esbelto, en aquel abrazo.

Trago en seco, cuando ella nado cerca rozando su pierna cerca de la suya y obligándose a resistir, se alejo a un lado del pequeño jacuzzi.

— **Road, ¿Porque haces esto?** —pregunto ruborizado, sintiendo que lo había acorralado y sus manos que acariciaban su cuerpo.

— **Porque me gustas, solo eso** —dijo y tomó sus labios suavemente, para luego besarlo con más profundidad.

Ella se separó de él, apartó un mechón húmedo de la cara y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

— **Asi que...no tienes opción** —Él se echó a reír, la atrajo hacia si y reconociendo que aunque quisiera negarse, se sentía atraído por ella incluso de su sentido de pertenencia.

— **Si, eso veo** —murmuro, sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla y vio como se ruborizó con su toque.

« _Ese fin de semana el lobo fue devorado, pero la tarea con Cross salio indemne con una nota sobre 4.0_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero sigamos multiplicando el Allen x Road aún en los foros de escritores y en nuestras redes sociales x3**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **Fecha: 2** **6** **-09-2017**


	4. Bonus day 2: Música

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi:** **Atacar?...pensé que estaba siendo dulce x3**

 **Que sí me gusta?!**

 **Pues claro, es una Otp que me gusta aun siendo secreta xD**

 **Tanto como amigos—como puedes ver en todas mis historias —como algo más... No tanto, pero siempre da curiosidad o imaginar a Lavi con harem 7w7r**

 **4**

 **Bonus Day 2**

 **"** **Música** **"**

Una canción sonaba por algún cuarto, Allen estaba confuso.

Era familiar esa canción, era como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo y en aquellas habitaciones blancas que parecían no tener final, aún cuando cruzara puerta tras puerta cada vez parecía enloquecer.

Pero, el sonido de aquella voz lo llamaba cada vez mas cerca y por ello, cuando miro al cielo se fijo en un pájaro amarillo que volaba sobre él.

Se fijó en su vestimenta, como si recién hubiera salido del manicomio donde estaba y sí hubiera terminado en la tierra de Peter Pan, pues era mejor que en vez de considerarte loco con la continua tortura de los médicos.

Aunque quisiera negar lo que veía, una y otra vez su ojo izquierdo le recordaba que detrás de cada pared, habían cosas siniestras que otros parecían ignorar.

Bueno, lo último que recordaba era que un hombre lo había visitado, un incendio se extendía y los gritos de otros no se hicieron esperar.

El humo lo había dejado inconsciente, además las drogas no colaboraban.

«¿Estaba Muerto?» pensó, pellizcándose la mejilla.

Recordó cuando todo esto comenzó, teniendo 8 años Allen había visto en su padre y su tío, una extraña interacción que el día que se hizo la cicatriz pudo ver con horror las cosas que otros no veían.

«Debía haber callado» pensó ahora, porque al hablarles a ambos de lo que veía, su padre y su tío le enseñaron una melodía que parecía contar una historia que guardaba un secreto sobre un mítico hombre conocido como "El Conde Milenario".

Era divertido estar con ellos, al poco tiempo su padre y tío fallecieron a la vez, pero le habían dejado a cargo de un tutor—Que más fue un esclavista—aunque lo entrenó para luchar, porque por más que se defendiera las cicatrices aparecían y la gente decía que él se hacia daño.

Cuando el abogado de la familia vio el modo de vida de su tutor, pero cuando Allen lo vio pudo ver una sombra siniestra sonreír con la maldad tan palpable que lo hizo atacarle.

Eso al final solo logró que Cross se despidiera de su tutoria, pero poco antes le mencionó sobre el piano blanco junto al Golem dorado cuya llave era una melodía que conocía.

No volvió a ver a su tutor, el abogado tomó su custodia para probar su punto, lo que hizo fue entregarlo a un psicólogo, para que su diagnóstico terminara mandándolo a un Manicomio.

Pero, ahora estaba en un lugar diferente y mirando de un lado a otro, el aroma de flores en los balcones tan distinto del putrefacto aroma del manicomio era confortable.

Muchas veces veía a su Maestro en su mente, con sus ojos caobas penetrantes diciendo sus opiniones con respecto a lo que hacia.

Sabia que sus ojos se habían hecho mas grises y que poco a poco, algo en él había cambiado sabia que la poca cordura pronto volaría así como las personas a su alrededor lo habían hecho.

Allen se sintió tambalear, las calles blancas parecían no tener fin y la falta de comida le estaba pasando factura, se apoyo sobre una pared para luego caer.

Boca arriba miró al cielo, sintió sus párpados pesados y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, escuchando aquella melodía en su cabeza.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot, guardiana de los portales de los sueños y de la entrada al arca del clan de guardianes del pacto de Noé miraba con detenimiento al hombre-adolescente-humano que estaba dormido sobre el suelo.

Las manchas de cenizas en su rostro y ropa, la extraña marca en su brazo de color negro, su cicatriz en la cara de color rojo como la sangre junto al inusual cabello blanco lo hacia ser interesante a su parecer.

Se veían unas ojeras bajo los ojos, su cuerpo formado con una denigrante delgadez que aun no apagaba su atractivo y acercándose en cuclillas la novena de los guardianes miró al extraño humano.

Tal vez, a través del portal del sueño podría saber mas sobre el humano y como había llegado hasta el arca.

Extendió una mano para tocar la cicatriz, era extraña tan parecida a las marcas dolorosas con las que la mayoría de ellos vivían y por supuesto, ellas simbolizaban el tipo de guardián junto a la memoria a la que pertenecía.

Cada memoria recordaba una parte del mundo antiguo, destruido en aquella batalla entre el primero de sus hermanos contra el infame portador de la inocencia quien había desaparecido y no sabían si regresaría nuevamente.

Ellos sabían que lo haría siendo quien era, después de todo él era portador y guardián de cada una de las memorias, pero también manipulaba cada uno de los portales de cada miembro del clan.

Una mano la sacó de su ensoñación, el humano retenía su muñeca con los ojos abiertos que tenían un color parecido a un hermoso cielo gris y se estremeció, al ver como la lanzaba contra el suelo, se subía sobre ella con sus manos sobre su cuello.

— **¿Quien...eres?** —dijo con voz ronca como sí no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo, algunas palomas cerca salieron despavoridas volando y sin más sintió su apretón, sus latidos no se habían alterado causándole un interés — **¡DIME!**

Su voz, era suave aun con la fuerza que parecía retener y sonrió, este chico había pasado por tantas cosas que no importaba lo que enfrentara, daría lucha aun con ello sus ojos conservaban algo de inocencia.

— **Mas bien, debería ser yo quien preguntara ¿No?** —dijo, vio como aflojaba su agarre aunque permaneció firme ella se relajó dando a entender sus intenciones de no agresión contra él y vio su confusión en los ojos — **Después de todo yo vivo aquí, tú eres el extraño en este lugar y supongo que la falta de cortesía se debe a otros humanos ¿No?**

En sus ojos pudo ver como algo de la poca humanidad volvía a él, sus ojos antes oscurecidos ahora volvía en si.

— **Bueno, dejemos las formalidades** —dijo ella, con una velocidad inhumana lo coloco contra el piso y ahorcajadas sobre él sonrió con las manos sobre sus hombros — **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Road Kamelot, guardiana de los sueños.**

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen miro sorprendido a la chica menuda sobre él, su piel color gris junto a las marcas de su frente y quien sabe donde más.

Ella había estado expuesta e indefensa, ahora él estaba debajo de ella en la misma postura excepto por las manos en el cuello— _Como había hecho con ella_ —en cambio había colocado sus manos en sus caderas y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

«Como si esperara una explicación» pensó, parpadeo al pensar en lo rápida que era y la fuerza que poseía que podría haberle hecho daño «Y no lo había hecho»

Trago en seco, su ojo izquierdo no reaccionó y eso le pareció extraño, normalmente percibía la maldad que seria tan evidente que le produciría náuseas.

Pero, ella solo había hecho lo que él y sin ninguna intención de daño, como había hecho con ella.

La culpa lo carcomía, por ello llenándose de valor y mirando su espera, tenía que decir algo.

Después de tantos años de vivir como un animal, ahora tenía que actuar como un caballero siendo él quien se había equivocado.

«Era hora de las disculpas» pensó, sintió calor en sus mejillas al pensar que había atacado a alguien que se había preocupado por él «Tanto como mi familia »

— **Yo...Allen...Walker...** —dijo con voz rasposa, sonaba un poco más animal que humano y eso le hizo avergonzar, volvio el rostro a un lado— **Hmmm...¿perdonar...antes...?**

Ella se echó a reír, luego vio que se inclinaba un poco más tan cerca de su cara que lo hizo enrojecer.

— **Pense que los humanos estaban más civilizados, bueno...supongo que los saltos de tiempo, no suelen venir solos, ¿eh?** —murnuro ella, tomó con sus manos sus mejillas estirándose su piel y luego vio en sus ojos brillar algo— **Entonces, para perdonarte haremos un trueque ya que tu vestimenta puede ser desde la epoca del diluvio o tal vez del futuro, pero conoces ¿Que es?**

El asintió, una sonrisa más extensa se pintó en su rostro.

— **Entonces, con esto te perdonaré** —dijo, luego sintió sus labios con insistencia sobre los suyos y lo mordió, para sentir su invasión tan extraña para él.

Se agitó al sentir como se drenaban sus fuerzas, trató de apartarla pero estaba muy débil y perdió la conciencia.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

La guardiana de los sueños miró al joven albino, había visto sus ultimos años de vida a través de ese beso y quiso profundizar, pero debía recuperar fuerzas después de todo lo habían torturado con la comida, electricidad, incluso tentándolo a mentir.

«Algo que se rehusó a hacer» pensó en lo que él había visto, su ojo izquierdo con una habilidad excepcional y sus laceraciones parecían querer sanar con mayor velocidad, algo que había notado al mirarlo.

«Un Manicomio» ese era del lugar que venía, aunque pensando mejor los que estaban locos eran los psicóticos que no le habían creído.

Ella había visto esas criaturas, tras los demás humanos cuando solía buscar en los sueños para buscar a su querido y amado hermano, no es que fuese de sangre sino de Clan.

Pero, este chico había vivido terribles experiencias y se preguntó cuantos años podría tener, pero si había llegado aquí por algo seria.

No iba a regresarlo de donde había salido, eso era seguro.

Antes que él, habían llegado otros viajeros que por deseo del Altísimo habían traspasado un portal y terminado aquí, en el Arca.

— **Road, ¿Que estas haciendo?** —pregunto Wisely, el guardián del portal de la sabiduría con su cabello rubio y una pañoleta a rayas, donde ocultaba sus estigmas y también una siniestro tatuaje.

Ella había llamado a uno de los siervos que vivían con ellos en el arca, que cargaba a su invitado para llevarlo hasta un lugar mejor que el suelo.

Y, si lo regresaba sería a uno mejor de su mundo.

— **¿Y ese humano?** —pregunto fijando sus conocedores ojos dorados en el albino.

— **Un viajero, es mas interesante que los últimos tres** —dijo ella al pensar en un pelirrojo idiota, en el chino de lentes y el malhumorado chino o japonés con su kimono junto a una amenaza de su espada— **Este odia de donde viene, supongo que el mundo humano ha cambiado mucho. ¿Quieres revisarlo?**

Road sentía molestia cuando dudaban de su veredicto, pero no era extraño que uno o dos de ellos confirmara una afirmación y mucho más sobre tener a un humano.

— **No tiene a nadie de importancia, estaba en un manicomio** —se encogió de hombros y cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Wisely.

«Será un excelente siervo, ¿No crees?» escuchó en su mente la voz de Wisely con burla.

Ella se acercó al inconsciente albino y con una sonrisa, acarició su rostro dejando expuesta la cicatriz en su frente extendiéndose hasta su mandíbula.

Ella se alejó llevando consigo a un lugar donde podría atender sus heridas e incluso sus necesidades.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen despertó de un extraño sueño, había soñado estar fuera del manicomio y en una ciudad de casas blancas, luego una extraña poco vestida lo besaba.

— **Es hora de despertar, bello durmiente** —dijo una voz, era suave y frunciendo el ceño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro.

— **Es hora de comer, A~llen** — se levanto de un salto, el corazón latiendo a mil y una extraña con una bandeja llena de comida— **¿Buenos días?**

Parpadeó, tratando de calmar sus desbocados latidos miró de un lado a otro el blanco puro del lugar y la sensación de tranquilidad que parecía dejar laxos sus músculos.

Luego que pudo calmarse miró a la chica, estaba vestida con un suave color rosa tan distante del blanco.

Su cabello negro con destellos azules, su piel clara sin ninguna cicatriz o eso parecía y cuando volvió a sus ojos fijos en él, con una sonrisa boca abajo moviendo las piernas con su rostro apoyado en sus manos.

— **¿Aprobe tu examen, Allen?** —dijo ella con una sonrisa, se volteo boca arriba como un gato panza arriba y extendió entre sus manos una fruta— **¿Ofrenda de paz?**

Su rostro con cara de cachorro, le causó gracia y aceptó la fruta luego cauteloso la miró, ella alzo las manos en son de paz.

— **Antes, te desmayaste por tu falta de sueño y creo que estos tres días compensó a tu cuerpo** —ella sonrió y en eso le extendió un espejo — **Por cierto, no he robado beso alguno aunque estuve tentada no lo niego.**

Por primera vez, en tanto tiempo se echó a reír.

Entonces, sintió un dolor en el brazo y se volvió a la ventana donde estaba un rechoncho animal circular, no, eso no tenía cara solo el símbolo de una cruz unas alas doradas junto a una cola que parecía una flama.

«Eso no es un pájaro, aunque lo vi antes» pensó a su mente vino una voz « _Eso no es un pájaro, tonto. Es un Golem_ »

Se volvió para verla sonreír.

« _¿Que?_ » pregunto, se sonrojo al pensar que podía haber escuchado sus pensamientos « _Solo percibo lo que me permites escuchar_ »

Ella señalo al Golem, pero con su dedo índice le dijo que no hablara.

« _El se llama Timcanpy, pertenece a mi hermano_ » le dijo, él se acercó al dorado Golem y extendió su mano, este se río para acariciar su mano.

Ella le había enseñado sobre su mundo, lo había tomado como un siervo— _Aunque ella era la que lo consentía_ —estos vestian de blanco una sudadera, su ropa interior, una camisa sin mangas junto a unas zapatillas blancas.

Ella le había presentado a sus otros hermanos, guardianes del pacto de Noé y sus siervos, ellos le agradaron aun su actitud extraña era realmente reconfortante.

Entrenaba con Tiky guardián de la memoria Joyd, le gustaba jugar al pokér y en eso él era mejor gracias a su tutor.

El Golem se había encariñado con él, había descubierto habilidades que no sabia poseer y en la espada, cada vez más era mejor.

Algunos de ellos le enseñaron cosas, palabras de protección, símbolos e incluso historias sobre el primer hermano que parecía alguien increíble.

Cada vez que los escuchaba hablar sobre él durante la cena, sentía el afecto de cada uno de ellos y la tristeza de su desaparición.

Road tenía la mala costumbre de hostigarlo e incluso besarlo, no es que le molestara pero era algo incómodo, porque por alguna razón sentía que veía algo dentro de él.

Estaba en su cuarto, Timcanpy se posaba sobre su hombro y sintió un mareo.

Una melodía familiar escuchó en su cabeza, su mano trazo unos símbolos extraños escuchó como la chica tras él corría y se abrazaba a su cintura, ante él se abrió una puerta blanca donde era más fuerte el sonido.

Camino como un sonámbulo, no sintió o se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, solo que cuando regreso en si tenía un grupo de personas alrededor y estaba sentado frente a un piano.

— **Y-Yo...** —no sabia que decir, sabia que había hecho algo y todos lo miraban con ojos llenos de sorpresa, se miró el pecho donde se veía una camisa desgarrada sobre el lugar donde latía el corazón.

Una marca oscura se deslizaba sobre su pecho, en un tatuaje circular que poseía desde niño y que tal vez, ellos no les agradaba...

— **¡Allen!** —exclamo Road, abalanzándose sobre él y causando un sonrojo, ella tenía lágrimas al igual que los otros hermanos— **¡Por fin te encontramos! Eres... Eres ¡nuestro hermano!**

El parpadeo mirando a la chica que lo abrazaba, no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría al verle y sintió su corazón latir fuerte al reconocer en ellos su familia.

Un dolor de cabeza azotó su cráneo, escucho voces lejanas y muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, su respiración se aceleró, se apoyó en el piano.

Sintió las manos de ella sostenerlo, se llevó una mano a la cara y cuando respiro hondo apartó la mano de la cara, llena de sangre una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

— **¿Estas bien?** —pregunto ella, la tomo con sus manos y sonrió al ver el brillo dorado en sus ojos, la beso luego se apartó.

— **Estoy de regreso, familia** —saludo, se levantó para recibir el fuerte abrazo de la familia que lo buscó durante tanto tiempo y que por azar de un sueño, llego de regreso.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero sigamos multiplicando el Allen x Road aún en los foros de escritores y en nuestras redes sociales x3**

 **En tu hogar~ Marcela Gandara**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **27** **-09-2017**


	5. Almas Gemelas

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo:** **Anime/Manga~** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi:** **Que bueno que te guste! X3**

 **Ahora, pues es Fluff y hay que encaramelar este fic ya que es para eso :3**

 **Sip, Lavi lo veo mas como amigo y aliado de la Noé del sueño x3**

 **4**

 **Día 3**

 **"** **Almas gemelas** **"**

Se dice que hay una parte de ti, otra mitad que en cada generación cada ser humano la encuentra: pero, cuando hay tantos universos como decisiones tomamos.

Allen guardián del tiempo y la destrucción, miraba las miles de estrellas una a una nacer y morir, con un infinito ir y venir lejos como observador del lapso del tiempo.

Sus ojos grises con vetas doradas, su cabello blanco y la marca de su estatus como guardián, se extendía desde su frente hasta su mejilla en un carmesí tan fuerte como la sangre, vestía de un color oscuro como lo indicaban los altos mandos.

Miró como cada estrella brillaba, algunas se destacaban mas que otras y luego morían en el abismo entre él y las aguas mansas de luz.

Pero cada vez estaba menos intrigado en su trabajo, era monótono cada día ver como las decisiones de cada uno de los habitantes del universo bailaban ante él y no poder ver mas profundo en ellas, sus motivos, sus acciones y las consecuencias de ellas.

Allí entre todas las criaturas del universo, una en especial llamó su atención aun cuando no tenía opción, estas criaturas eran diferentes: Humanos.

Seres que tenían opciones, para ser precisos dos y estos solían escoger siempre la peor opción.

Lo divertían, eran realmente torpes y tan llenos de maldad, pero aun así El Altísimo les otorgaba la oportunidad incluso de tener autoridad sobre él.

La mayoría de los guardianes de las potestades como Lavi quien resguardaba los vientos, podía ser manipulados por el poder que los humanos le entregaron al "oscuro" y gracias a ello, todos ellos estaban atados a cadenas que los retenían.

Pero, que los humanos tenían poder para desatar.

Sí él pudiera llegar a un humano, seria libre y podría luchar contra estos que lo ataban...

Extendió su mano, para tocar una estrella que brillaba y que parecía ir más lentamente que las otras, tal vez allí encontraría al humano que lo liberaría.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot, que al estar leyendo un libro de grandes leyendas podría ver ante ella aparecer entre llamas oscuras a un chico albino con chaqueta negra y pantalones vaqueros con botas.

Ese día había ido a la escuela de chicas donde estaba, su padre embajador en Austria y su madre un poco enferma pero siempre tan cariñosa.

Su madre era devota, había inculcado en ella una fe inamovible y pues sus compañeras de clase solían reir de los relatos que en su familia deambulaban con respecto a lo sobrenatural.

Su primo el Conde D. Campbell mencionó las historias que parecían mas bíblicas que otra cosa, por supuesto era realmente extraño para el resto de los vecinos de la finca.

Pero, podía decir que no le importaba al venir de vacaciones a la finca de su primo y amaba la enorme biblioteca del Conde.

Tomó uno de los libros donde se posaba la imagen de un hombre y unas cadenas que lo ataban, curiosa comenzó una lectura que narraba una historia.

" _Era el año 1035, para cuando el conde D. Campbell regresaba de las cruzadas cuando por gracia del altísimo, Sir Adam tuvo una extraña visión._

 _La oscuridad alrededor , había atemorizado al lord quien desenvainó su espada para enfrentar las huestes oscuras y que Dios se apiadará de su alma._

 _Vio espectros que parecían hombres, pero estos estaban atados alrededor y extendían sus avariciosas garras para tomar el alma de tan noble lord._

— _ **Estos son aquellos que han sido atados al "dios" de este siglo y que solo obedecen al creador**_ _—dijo un hombre, cual bendito era su nombre que hincándose sobre una rodilla Sir Adam, reverenció —_ _ **Solo uno de los míos, con sólo un grano de fe podrían liberarlos... Ellos son criaturas como eras tú, ellos necesitan libertad...**_ "

Road se echa reír, pero era una historia interesante y su pariente lejano de la época medieval con su extraña visión le pareció algo romántico al estilo del cantar del Mio Cid.

Se había ido a la habitación de verano, se dejó caer sobre la cama pensando en las palabras del libro.

«Si es real, dejame Altísimo liberar y mostrar el poder que nos has otorgado...» pensó.

Fijo sus ojos en algún punto frente a su cama, sin darse cuenta pudo ver como un agujero negro en llamas se expandía para luego dejar ver una sombra entre las llamas.

Se levantó tropezando, sin importar que su falda o la blusa que poseía sólo su mirada en el hombre albino frente a ella que vestía en color negro y cuando lo vio levantarse pudo ver la marca en su rostro.

— **¿Quien eres?** —dijo ella, tropezó mientras se levantaba y cayo de bruces, dejando expuestas sus piernas.

Vio abrir sus ojos con un brillo dorado, luego como la agarraba contra el suelo y mirándola sintió un escalofríos por su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que se bifurcaba por todo su ser.

— **Mas bien, soy yo quien hace las preguntas** —dijo el albino, su voz profunda inmovilizándola por completo.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

«¿Que rayos sucedió?» se preguntó Allen al ver a la humana y haber sentido aquella corriente, trago en seco al recordar abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa chica.

Sabia que había deseado ser libre, pero que pudiera llegar al mundo humano y a un cuarto donde estaba una chica de ojos azul profundo, piel suave, menuda un poco mas pequeña que él.

Sintió como algo en él deseaba colocar una parte suya en el alma frente a él, entonces vio con horror como miles de hilos entre su espíritu y el de ella se enlazaban.

Abrió los ojos al escucharla gemir, ella cerró sus ojos y vio como un fuego en ella crecía en su pecho, estaba agitada.

— **!Oye!** —dijo sintiendo el miedo, una emoción algo que no sentía en su oscuro espacio y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver un suave dorado en sus profundos ojos azules.

— **Wooo! ¿Eres uno de "ellos"?** —dijo ella, se echó a reír y levantándose trayéndola con él, asintió — **Entonces, mi antecesor tenía razón...**

Se soltó de su mano, sintió un vacío molesto como si le doliera el pecho y luego subirse al extraño camastro, tomar un libro ignorándolo.

Ella se volvió bajando del camastro, ahora de pie frente a él con un suave sonrojo y con una sonrisa hermosa.

— **Perdon, mi nombre es Road, Road Kamelot** —dijo ella, entrecerro sus ojos al verla tomó su mano extendida y sintió como si se atara a ella.

— **Allen Walker...** —dijo, ella sonrió y pudo ver el dorado que la marcaba como suya.

Ella era su alma gemela.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, cada vez que se volvía a ver al albino.

Hacia un mes desde que Allen se había presentado en su cuarto, pero lo perturbador no era verlo solo ella sino que cuando la tocaba se sentía derretir y era extrañamente posesivo.

Por supuesto, cuando regreso a clases verlo allí como maestro de intercambio de filosofía y ver a las demás chicas babeando por él, le producía una terrible ira que deseaba jalar el cabello de algunas chicas.

«Estaba celosa» se dijo, cuando salió de clases a la hora del almuerzo se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Allí podía tranquilizarse, «¿Que era lo que le estaba sucediendo?» se preguntó y entrando al baño de chicas de la biblioteca que a esas horas estaba solo.

Allen era uno de ellos, pero lo extraño era que ya no se veía tan oscuro como cuando lo conoció y se sentía extraña a su alrededor, como lo que decían las otras chicas cuando hablaban de sus novios.

Sintió que la jalaban hacia un cubículo y cerraban el pestillo, para encontrarse contra un torso fuerte con un oscuro aroma que conocía.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Allen mirándola, sus ojos parecían arder y eso la hizo estremecer.

— **He esperado suficiente, ahora tomaré lo que es mio** —dijo, ella se sintió extrañamente débil y sintió su mano tomar su mentón, levantarlo más para tomar posesión de sus labios.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Ella era perfecta.

Tenía la medida justa, aunque fuese humana y estuvo conociéndola en su entorno durante un mes.

Se había ido, pero no lejos de ella y mucho menos fuera de su visión.

Tenía el conocimiento suficiente para ser cualquier cosa, por eso cuando vio el anuncio de trabajo en la escuela no se hizo esperar.

Sabia que las chicas alrededor lo veían con avaricia, pero esa era normal para él y sólo deseaba que se fijara en él.

«Después de todo esta en una escuela para chicas» pensó, la busco por el comedor y no la encontró, cansado de sonreír con amabilidad se hizo invisible al resto y buscando su esencia la encontró en la biblioteca.

Luego entró a un baño, ese era el lugar perfecto.

La quería indefensa, por eso no se había hecho visible y ahora que la tomaba se sentía completo, era extraño pero cada vez que tomaba aire ella parecía acompasada con él.

Deslizó su mano para tomar la suya y atarla con él, vio sus ojos brillar ahora dorados junto a sus labios hinchados por sus besos.

— **Estoy cansado de esperarte, he sido atado a ti y esto parece una tortura**...—dijo, ella sonrió con malicia y agarró su camisa sacándola de su encaje abriendo paso a sus manos para tocar su piel — **¿Q-Que ha-haces...?**

Ella deslizó sus manos y acaricio su piel, apretó los dientes para no soltar un jadeo de placer.

— **Marcar lo que es mío, ¿No?** —dijo ella como si fuese evidente — **Si yo soy tuya, tu eres mio ¿O no?**

Acercó sus labios y lo mordió, dejando un beso allí para luego apartarse con una sonrisa.

— **Te espero esta noche, para terminar lo que comenzamos** —dijo, le dio un beso para mirarlo con ternura — **Ademas, mi antecesor tenía razón... Cuando haces libre a alguien, el se vuelve esclavo de quien lo liberó.**

Cerro la puerta después de dejar su falda un poco alzada para su igual y con una sonrisita traviesa luego de volverla acomodar.

Era igual que él, en muchos aspectos eran diferentes pero compartían una misma esencia: Amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero sigamos multiplicando el Allen x Road aún en los foros de escritores y en nuestras redes sociales x3**

 **Amor Real~ Tercer Cielo**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **27** **-09-2017**


	6. Sonámbulo

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo:** **Anime/Manga~** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi:** **yo quede acaramelada después de leer Fluff x3 es bueno compartir y como comenzó octubre se acabó sin fap x3 seré cruel de aquí en adelante con mis personajes 7u7r**

 **5**

 **Día 4**

 **"** **Sonámbulo"**

Si dijeras que cada pesadilla, puede llevarte a encontrar a quien mas quieres...

¿Dirias que es absurdo, no?

En su caso, eso no fue así.

Road Kamelot, novena discípulo del clan Noé vagaba en la inmensa oscuridad del mundo de los sueños.

Cada regalo flotante, una mente y cada una de ellas un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

Ella entendía esas cosas, cada noche viendo como su familia era atacada por los exorcistas y también por el miembro que los traicionó, quien había desaparecido de este mundo o eso creyó.

Pero, ella era atraída como una polilla a las llamas en medio de esos confusos pensamientos que había visto en aquel albino que luchaba contra "Su destino" y tal vez, tuviera razón para hacerlo...

Sus actos desde que lo conoció tan extraños e inusuales para un exorcista —demasiado inocente — fuerte y también lleno de misericordia incluso con sus enemigos.

Pero, sus sueños no eran así de inocentes, fuertes o misericordiosos con él.

Porque en ellos veía la inseguridad, el miedo, la oscuridad e incluso el dolor de su vida antes, durante y después de ser exorcista.

Por ello, cada noche se deslizaba sutilmente hasta la mente de aquel albino cuyas pesadillas lo llamaban.

Y esa noche no era diferente, después de todo tenía que echar un ojo en el Noé que trataba de matar a su amado Conde y lastimar a su familia.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Pasaba una imagen consecutiva tras otra, cada muerte de la orden, cada Akuma nacido del dolor — _Uno que comprendía perfectamente_ —cada herido, para luego ver al Conde reír y a los Noé como responsables...

Y entre dos bandos estaba él en medio sin decidirse por quien seguir.

«Incluso Nea sabia lo que iba a hacer » pensó con desgana.

Para que todo ese remolino de sangre y muerte, terminara en ese dia...donde todo comenzó.

Allí en ese siniestro árbol, allí en la lápida de Mana donde yacía su único padre y también la persona que se había burlado de él.

Rayos, si allí también conoció al enemigo de la humanidad y también quien lo rescató del asesino de su maestro: Apócrifos.

Era una contradicción, él era sólo un niño que había caído presa del pánico y la desesperación, perder a la única persona a la que realmente le había importado en todo el mundo.

Era como quitarle a un sediento la fuente de su sustento.

Tantas cosas malas a su alrededor, pero en ese instante había tenido esperanza de una familia — _Realmente era un estúpido_ —Porque realmente, siendo sincero consigo mismo: ¿ Alguien lo había ayudado por nada?

«Ni siquiera Mana...» pensó con amargura, la siniestra luna y el rojo del cielo daba paso a la sangrienta escena que borraba el resto de sus recuerdos, para solo dar paso a una siniestra trampa que involucraba al brazo que usaba para defender y salvar a los humanos.

Odiaba eso, sentirse impotente ante el descontrol de su brazo y escuchar como el alma de su "padre" lo maldecía, luego de acuchillar su rostro con sus deformes brazos.

Como la mezcla entre el dolor, la burla en la sonrisa del conde y la inocencia persiguiendo al oscuro objeto que era su padre.

Era una constante pesadilla, una que cada vez adquiría matices mas siniestros y el ataque a la orden no había ayudado mucho en esos días en prisión.

Además, de eso ahora solo encontraba una voz que calmaba sus sueños y terminaba viendo a Mana sonreír, extendiendo su mano a él para salir de esa oscuridad.

«Sigue adelante, no te detengas »

Esa frase había sido un ancla en su vida, pero ese día huyendo de apócrifos y en medio del bosque pudo escucharla de nuevo...

Pero, no de su padre sino de la Noé del sueño que lo había consolado durante la batalla, incluso confuso lo trajo a tierra y con su voz, su intrépida e infantil actitud había dado una luz en la oscuridad.

Cada noche, cuando veía la siniestra luna que lo devolvía a esas escenas...su voz, resonaba por su mente y parecía envolverlo en un abrazo, mostrándole muchas veces lo que quería realmente.

Tal vez, si la llamara se mostraría...no lo sabría, hasta intentarlo.

Pero, por muy extraño que parezca había sentido que se movía mientras dormía y unas manos lo llevaban a un lugar seguro.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Ella escuchó su voz...

Era extraño, por primera vez alguien la llamaba en sueños y eso sin contar a Wisely que era harina de otro costal.

Cada vez que visitaba a Allen, lo encontraba fuera de su habitación y a punto de morir, o estaba en cama o caminando por el lugar donde estuviera.

Pero le encantaba llevarlo a sueños que sabia no eran reales, donde podían compartir algo de si mismos y no es que disfrutara darle un beso en la playa...no, sino que al despertar ella terminaba como sonámbula buscándolo en sueños y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, mucho menos con él como huésped del 14°.

Iba a terminar aquella fantasía que los había hecho felices en medio de una sangrienta guerra y que por su bien, era mejor esperar a como terminaría esto.

Por lo menos con su conversión a Noé o hasta que supieran la verdad, hasta entonces solo serían enemigos...

Se presentó ante él, en medio de su mundo de pesadillas y un agradable sueño...

Él estaba frente a ella y contempló al chico, al joven y tal vez al hombre que consideró más que sólo un enemigo...

No se dio cuenta en que momento la abrazo, sólo lo hizo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él como hizo aquella vez, ella entendía su confusión pero todo aquello era parte de un secreto, uno que no le correspondía a ella hablar.

Sintió las lágrimas humedecer su hombro, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos claros y aquella serenidad que ocultaba un torbellino no solo de recuerdos y emociones.

— **Es bueno saber que estas bien, pensé...** —dijo, ella llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y enmarcó su rostro — **A veces pienso que eres cruel, robarte mi primer beso y luego torturarme con eso...no importa, sabía que eras tú y aún así, te sentía lejos.**

Ella sabia que aun sus sueños podían influir en los de él, así que se empinó y lo beso aun mas suave que aquella vez.

Era su despedida, una que los volvería a reencontrar en el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Porque por muy sonámbula que fuera, por mucho que lo buscara en sueños— y eso era constante— ella amaba a su familia y mas al Conde Milenario.

Por ello, solo dijo Adiós con ese beso para volver a dormir en el lugar donde se recuperaba desde apócrifos y donde encerraba a Cross de una inminente muerte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **28** **-09-2017**


	7. Amigos

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo a esta Otp Fluff x3 y perdonen por mi falta de Fluff eso fue porque aparte mi mente de la dirección correcta, me concentre en otras cosas y eso no es Fluff ...I am sorry TuT**

 **6**

 **Día 5**

 **"Amigos"**

Allen vio a través de sus lentes al salón, muchos chicos aquí eran de alta clase y eso no le importó realmente, por un sólo motivo: No era humano.

Su padre el Conde había pedido que fuese a la academia, para que socializara su estilo de vida y no lo viesen como enemigo de la humanidad— _Como había hecho uno de sus antecesores_ —algo que no era tan malo.

«A menos que fuese una escuela de cazadores » pensó, tomando asiento en una de las filas y prestando atención al profesor pelirrojo con media máscara que le parecía familiar.

Palideció, reconociendo al horrible maestro que su padre había colocado en tutorías — _Ya que como vampiro apestaba o eso decían_ —pero, Cross Marian lo había llevado al limite y aun con ello no había funcionado.

«Era una mala versión de Escuela de Héroes » pensó, desvío la mirada al suponer lo que un poderoso vampiro hacia en esta academia y nada venía, por mas que lo intentara.

Sintió los ojos de alguien fijos en él, de soslayo se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, piel del color de la canela junto a una sonrisa junto a un pulcro peinado corto y un rostro suave, ella saludo mientras el se volvía rojo como un tomate.

Esa fue la primera, pero no la ultima vez que ella se acercaba a él.

Durante los próximos meses supo su nombre: "Road Kamelot", el porque había venido a la academia: "Por aburrimiento", su historia familiar con la academia y alguno que otro Pariente/Amigo que estaban allí en algunas secciones de la academia.

Era evidente la molestia que otros tenían, al verle por lo que representaba como "Un ser sobrenatural" y que su envidia podía reflejarse en el odio sin sentido hacia él.

— **Si eres diferente, te odian** —dijo ella con su andar todo relajado y burlón — **De cualquier manera, la gente ve una ligera diferencia de algo que no son o quieren ser y por ese motivo no trates de complacerlos, ¿Entiendes, Allen?**

El asintió, pero como no hacerlo cuando ella sostenía su cara con ambas manos y lo miraba fijamente, luego estiraba sus mejillas haciendo que una vena de ira creciera en su frente.

Lo soltó echándose a correr, la siguió como solía hacer e ignorando los ojos de los demás fijo sus ojos en la chica alegre que le sonreía y siendo tan pequeña, era buena con los cuchillos pero descubrieron que tenía habilidades únicas.

Entrenaban juntos, en los años que siguieron ella se veía mas femenina y le presento a su tio-hermano Tiky Mikk quien luchaba en la delantera y así conoció a Lavi Bookman, un despreocupado pelirrojo quien se dedicaba con el hermano de Road: Wisely con respecto a estrategias de lucha.

Para Allen, ellos eran su familia.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot podía decir que su mejor amigo le gustaba, eso era una realidad.

No se iba a mentir así misma, esos años entre ellos habían forjado un lazo irrompible —Que para su consternación —Los unía como uno de esos tontos lazos celtas o por así decirlo: Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo.

Bueno, vivir entre sabios suele ser a veces un dolor de cabeza y ese era el suyo, pero gracias a ello era una chica fuerte en los estándares celestiales.

Algo que para ella era suficiente, pero para otros su opción para luchar era una obligación no algo que nace de sus corazones y aun cuando todos pensaran que un final feliz no existiera, ella podía refutar que si aún con el mundo en llamas tenia la esperanza de que ocurriría.

No era tan tonta de creer que otros confiaran así, pero era su seguridad personal lo que hacia vacilar a otros y eso para ella era suficiente, porque siendo sincera ¿Que clase de creyente eras si dudaba de lo que hablaba?

«Uno de la peor calaña » pensó, con un suspiro observó al maestro petimetre de un ridículo bigote hablando de compromiso para con el lugar y su maliciosa mirada puesta sobre el albino quien copiaba con afán lo escrito en el tablero.

Ella chasqueo sus dedos por debajo del pupitre, entonces sucedió que la luz se apagó y con una sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, tomó el morral de Allen con el suyo liego susurro que debían irse.

Allen escuchaba sus consejos luego de saber sus dones, aunque cuando no la escuchó la primera vez tuvo consecuencias— _Que no quería volver a repetir_ —por eso, esquivando al profesor y al resto que ignoraron su salida, arrastró a Allen mientras el pánico cundía por los salones.

Ella soltó una sonrisita sintiendo la mano cálida del chico, caminaron para llegar hasta la habitación que descubrió hace poco y escucharon el grito monótono de los chicos en los salones.

El micrófono de la escuela resonó por los pasillos: "Mantengan la calma, pronto se restaurara el sistema por ahora regresen a sus dormitorios ..."

Cerró la puerta, para escuchar como los estudiantes salían en tropeles de los salones y como sino fuese algo a durar ella cerró sus ojos, para escuchar el pánico cuando vieron su nuevo proyecto de estudio: "Los efectos del Komui Vitamin-D en otros seres vivos, a parte de los humanos"

Aristar Krory, se ofreció a ayudarle aun cuando no fuera voluntariamente y eso haría que ella tuviera tiempo para lo que planeaba.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos, Allen parecía confiar en lo que ella hacia y tal vez, esta era la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

— **¿Road...?** —se volvió para quedar frente a él, lo miró a los ojos tomando sus mejillas con sus palmas, — **¿Que sucede?¿Acaso...?**

Era suficiente, tomó sus labios junto a su boca con fuerza deslizando sus labios y sintió como él cedía, eso la alentó más porque con sus brazos lo atrajo mas a ella.

Sus manos, su cuerpo y todo lo que no entendía, parecía encender el fuego en su alma para ver como los instintos de la naturaleza vampírica de él, tomaba el control rápidamente.

Se separó de él, para decirle aún con la poca cordura que tenía.

— **Me gustas, Allen** —dijo, con aire pesado acariciando su marca — **No entiendo porque, sólo sé que eres más que solo un amigo para mi.**

Lo vio estremecer, bueno ya lo había dicho y al parecer había perdido. Suspiro, esperaba que por lo menos conservaran su amistad y cuando se volvía para irse, una mano la atrajo hacia él.

Sintió su corazón revolotear, para sentir sus labios un poco torpes contra los suyos y sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió un pinchazo que la hizo estremecer, no sintió nada mas que una necesidad fuerte y sin siquiera prestar atención ambos estaban piel con piel, sus caderas entre las suyas junto a la unión más intima desde Adán y Eva.

Ella era suya, su vaivén uno tras otro que parecía acrecentar un fuego por su piel y con un gemido ronco sintió crecer una oleada de placer, que hizo ver luces tras luces de éxtasis junto a la energía de él, enterró sus uñas en su espalda para retenerlo allí en su interior.

Aun cuando habían comenzado como amigos, esto era diferente porque de alguna manera ellos eran parte de un solo cuerpo.

Ella sintió su aliento, sus labios sellando los pinchazos y sus manos abrazándola mas a él.

— **Tu también me gustas... No. Yo también te amo** —le dijo Allen, ella sintió un revoloteo en su pecho y con un beso sello sus almas en una.

Horas después, cuando salieron vieron el desastre que Bak Chang de la rama asiática termino y que informó que eran los únicos no infectados, ambos estaban aun confusos pero como ella estaba feliz si la colocaban en detención o no.

Pero, a su lado agarrando su mano estaba él chico que amaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 28-09-2017**


	8. Película

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi: Oh~Oh! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y perdona la tardanza (-w-)**

 **OMG! Ya?! Excelente tengo que leerlo por supuesto y te daré una doble dosis del hermoso Rollen x3**

 **Ya te inscribí en el grupo: y debo corregir mis historias.**

 **Para especificar Rollen x3**

 **Día 6**

 **"Película"**

— **Realmente eres tonto, ¿No?** —le dijeron, miró a la pantalla donde se proyectaba la película donde se veía a una mujer dormir y esta miraba a su pareja, pero nunca se veía el rostro del desconocido— **¿Ves? Ella terminaba con un desconocido y eso que tu eres el versado.**

Allen suspiro, saco un billete y salio del lugar tras la risa de Lavi por ganar la apuesta hecha mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Londres iluminado por la lampara en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos.

El aire frío solía gustarle, después de un incendio había quemado su brazo izquierdo deformando su piel en un color rojizo y con ello también vino la cicatriz en la cara, además de la pérdida de su padre.

La niebla era a veces una molestia, por ello salio antes del anochecer en aquellas épocas cuando todo el mundo se disfrazaba de payaso siniestro, en halloween o incluso de ángeles que no eran.

Si, Allen era un chico con suerte tanta que tropezó con una joven un poco más baja que él — _Si su vida parecía una película con cliché_ —pero, cuando se fue a disculpar esta le miró con ojos grandes de un extraño color fuera del usual gris con que miraba al mundo.

Ella salio corriendo dejando caer un objeto, él dio voces tras ella y con una mueca tomó el objeto en el suelo, tal vez tendría su identificación o algo que pudiera usar para devolvérselo.

No se iba a quedar en la calle, menos esa noche cuando el resto del mundo parecía celebrar que niños, personas, mujeres y demás hayan muerto en esas épocas.

Llego a su apartamento, tras cerrar la puerta y girar la llave para asegurarse de cerrar la puerta para mirar con tranquilidad el lugar, las luces que parpadeaban desde la calle no hacían siquiera en su visión bicolor de la vida alrededor.

Era solo el negro y el blanco, pero el gris también hacia su aparición en su visión del mundo que conocía desde niño, pero cada vez que recordaba esa noche en el incendio pudo ver todo lo que perdía en ese instante y sólo por causa de algo o alguien, era tan ingenuo al pensar que los servicios sociales le darían una oportunidad de una vida diferente al no recordar lo que realmente sucedió.

Apartó la bufanda, también la chaqueta y caminando con sus botas, se dirigió a la cocina preparándose un sándwich y un cartón de leche, cuando término apartó su camisa camino al baño apartó el polvo que cubría la cicatriz de su rostro al mundo.

Después de una ducha, se colocó una sudadera de color azul para dejarse caer sobre la cama y al cerrar los ojos entrar al mundo en el que podía ver colores, donde podía luchar, donde era alguien a quien temer...no vio el objeto que había traído sino que lo sostuvo en sus manos.

Lo que no se dio cuenta, era que comenzó a brillar.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot era una de las más poderosas de entre su clan: El legendario clan Noé, quienes eran una especie de hijo de los dioses para los humanos, pero eran inmortales que luchaban contra seres despreciables conocidos como Apócrifos, quienes habían inducido a la humanidad a tal desvío, uno que sólo los había llevado a peor.

Por eso las armas que usaban eran importantes, ella usaba los portales dimensionales que entrecruzaban el mundo humano del suyo y estúpidamente había abierto uno cerca en esta época en que creerían que su traje blanco era un disfraz, pero lo que no esperó era que esos miseros monstruos pudieran atacar a los humanos en esta dimensión.

Eso solo podía pasar cuando el humano cedía a las venenosas palabras que susurraban o que tuviera la habilidad de ver su mundo, un espíritu fuerte escogido para la lucha que desconocían tras sus propias paredes.

Cuando había perdido al humano que apócrifo estaba usando, tropezó con otro de frente y mirando al albino con sorpresa — _Era extraño porque le parecía familiar_ —Claro luego volvió su mirada atrás para ver a su perseguidor, se levantó sin darse cuenta que dejó atrás un Golem que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

Pero, eso no era lo peor porque ese Golem pertenecía a uno de los suyos más poderosos: El Músico y destructor del tiempo.

Si apócrifos lo destruía, no abría pista de donde encontrar al sucesor de tal poder y eso sería devastador.

Ahora que había regresado, veía con otros ojos el Arca donde se resguardaba su familia y sin el Golem dorado no podrían descifrar la forma en que las cadenas ataban el arca para salir a otro sitio.

— **¡Que bueno que regresaste!** —exclamo Tyki, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y con su traje blanco que dejaba expuestos su perfecto torso junto a la sudadera blanca que le daba mejor movilidad — **¡Ha aparecido de nuevo! ¿Crees que podamos convencerlo de unirse a nosotros?**

bueno, un asesino tan bueno en lo que era que vestía de una extensa chaqueta negra con una horrible cabeza de harlequin roja en su espalda, botas color negro con gris y un brazo cuyas garras se deformaban en grandes cuchillos afilados junto al rostro oculto que se decía — _Quienes lo habían visto_ —que era un ángel cuyos ojos desprendían un terrible desprecio por Apócrifos como ellos.

A él se le conocía como "Black Death" mientras ejecutaba con una maestría singular a los fosforescentes monstruos que atacaban a otros y pocos conocian de donde venia, solo sabian una sola cosa: Era un humano bastante poderoso, casi al mismo nivel que ellos.

Ella miró alrededor, sentir la esencia de la batalla en ese momento y aparecer allí, era suficiente con un pensamiento para ella, sintió la mano de Tyki en su hombro.

— **Ya lo veremos, Ty ~ki** —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El mundo comenzó a girar en una dantesca obra de colores malsonantes y cuando vieron todo aquello, les pareció gracioso al ver la batalla entre dos de esos verdes apestosos contra el Black Death.

Él en giros breves, golpes certeros de su garra y de la espada de su mano derecha era lo que muchas sangrientas inmortales deseaban, su cuerpo parecía danzar en la horrible sangre de esos engendros aberrantes que parecían enojados por alguna razón.

Cuando vio a un nivel 4 acercarse a atacarle, eso era estúpido para ver como todos y cada uno de ellos eran desmembrados en una sangrienta lluvia.

Él solo sobre tres cadáveres entre pilas de ruinas, la luna en este cielo era un reflejo de los ojos del desconocido y el fresco viento llevándose con él cenizas de lo que fue alguna vez la existencia de un aberrante sujeto verde.

— **¡Oye tu!** —exclamo ella, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y con fijeza lo miró sin amedrentar, Tyki estaba detrás para apoyarle en cualquier circunstancia que pasara con este desconocido— **Sueles luchar bien, pero, ¡Que nos quites la diversión! ¡Eso es egoísta!**

Ella hizo una mueca, luego torno su rostro impasible y con un impulso se lanzó contra él, quería probar su fuerza para divertirse.

Tyki tomó asiento, bien para ella.

Sintió la fuerza de su brazo sobre el inverso de la espada, pudo ver entonces sus ojos caobas y con una sonrisa miró al Black Death quien parpadeo un par de veces, vio que resguardaba su espada para lanzarse contra ella.

Sus velas eran filosas, giro para atacarlo y este la detuvo con su garra, con la otra mano ella lanzó una vela para cortar la capucha.

«Despues de todo, ella tenia curiosidad sobre los rumores » pensó cuando la capucha cayó miró con horror el rostro del humano con el que tropezó y saltando atrás parpadeo.

Se fijo en el Golem dorado sobre su hombro, amplio los ojos y soltó una carcajada, se echó a reír con ganas.

— **¿De que te ríes, Road?** —pregunto Tyki, quien se acercó confundido después de haber visto su juego.

— **Lo gracioso de la vida, pues, yo conozco a Black Death** —dijo con una sonrisa, se volvió a fijar en su postura aun listo para el combate — **Lamento lo de antes, solo quería probar tu fuerza y sólo deseamos agradecer tu esfuerzo... ¿Amigos?**

No escuchó nada, este se volvió colocando la capucha en su lugar y se desvaneció en el aire.

Durante todo ese tiempo, siguió la esencia del Black Death y miraba desde una posición privilegiada sus luchas, cuando quería jugar alguien fuera de lo legal ella intervenía luchando o encerrando a su presa con sellos, para cuando él fijaba su mirada en ella y sin disimular lo saludaba.

Poco a poco este confiaba, no hablaba y ella comenzó a hablar con él — _Aun cuando solo fuera monólogo_ —pero, sabía que la escuchaba y las veces que desaparecía sabia que volvía al mundo humano.

Un día caminando a su lado, fija su mirada en el lago que para ella era un portal para el mundo humano y en cuclillas tocó el agua, las ondas se expandían entre miles de pensamientos.

— **Ire a visitarte, ¿No te molesta?** —dijo, el reflejo de ella dejaba manifiesto su vida en el mundo humano y solo ella tenía esa habilidad, cuando vio que su reflejo parecía disperso pero luego se fijo en el albino de pijama que tenía buen parecer— **Mañana por la tarde, te visitare...**

El sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacia para sentir su mano sobre su mejilla y vio como tras un viento helado desaparecía, ella sintió la caricia en el viento sacudiendo su cabello y de pie, frente al lago siguió el rastro, para buscar su cuerpo humano hasta enlazarlo con la suya.

Después de todo, ella ya había cruzado totalmente.

Los tiempos en este mundo eran más lentos, por ello cuando se sintió aburrir y se hartó de esperar, se lanzó al lago con un grito de júbilo.

«Black Death, no sabia lo que la traviesa Road podía hacer» pensó con una sonrisa.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen se sintió feliz.

Aun cuando en la "realidad" todo seguía normal en su trabajo, con las calles con una leve llovizna y niebla, pero cuando caía en el sueño toda su frustración, ira o impotencia se iba al destruir a esos horribles monstruos verdes en aquellos sueños.

Pero, esa inusual chica con su compañero cuando lo había desafiado e incluso visto su cara, sólo sonrió con alegría y eso fue desconcertante, ya que no la conocía aun cuando dijera que lo distinguía.

Desde entonces, ella era su sombra en los sueños y mientras desmembraba, mutilaba, asesinaba a aquellas aberraciones que según ella "Corrompían a la humanidad" podía ver de soslayo a la chica mover sus piernas en un vaivén en una pared de escombros o incluso le guardaba su espalda.

Ella hablaba sin parar, era una agradable molestia cuando se movían en la lucha y era bastante perspicaz, por eso aun cuando no hablara se sentía relajado.

Le pareció divertido su "visita" que parecía más una amenaza que un aviso impulsivo y mirando el anochecer caer sobre el estrellado cielo de Londres, solo veía negro con puntos blancos aun anhelando otros colores como si fuese una película a blanco y negro, sin ningún otro color.

Llegó a su apartamento, durante el camino a casa sólo pudo ver parejas por todas partes y ocultando una mueca bajo la bufanda con frustración continuó, pero si pensara en aquello seria gracioso tener emociones por una chica de sueños.

«Estar enamorado... De una chica, que desearía fuese real » pensó, después de colocar seguro en la puerta y dejar a un lado la bufanda, miró la fecha en el calendario: 25 de diciembre y marcada por la muerte de su padre y también era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

También, era navidad y era un buen día para hacer su plan: Dormir por siempre.

Una mueca que era su esfuerzo por una sonrisa, preparando en un delicioso vino de año nuevo y terminar en un sueño eterno, pero... Algo no estaba bien con ese plan, él sabia que apestaba y negó a la voz que le hablaba, se tapó los oídos al escuchar los gritos familiares de su padre aquella noche.

Entonces fue cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y al volverse vio la esbelta figura de una chica, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al ver a la chica de sus sueños.

— **Te dije que vendría, ¿No recuerdas?** —dijo ella cuando la miró, se volvió sintiendo sus brazos dejarlo voltear boca arriba y sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, se llevó una de sus manos al rostro— **¿...Allen?**

Él colocó un dedo sobre su boca, ella asintió al verlo y en este silencio era todo lo que podía necesitar, cuando sintió como ella se recostaba en su pecho con una sonrisa se apartó las lágrimas.

— **Feliz cumpleaños y Feliz Navidad** —dijo ella en un murmullo, era real y por primera vez pudo ver el color de las suaves luces de su hogar.

Ella era el regalo que había cambiado toda su vida, incluso sus planes y la tristeza de su vida, se levantó para verla mejor... Ella sonrió, quería besarla y estaban tan cerca.

— **¿Quieres galletas?** —dijo, una bandeja estaba entre ellos y con un suspiro le atragantó con una para cuando término de saborear la deliciosa galleta sintió sus labios sobre los suyos junto a la invasión de su lengua, era una necesidad mientras las galletas cayeron sobre ambos — **El chocolate es mejor en tus labios...**

Él soltó una carcajada, la abrazo para saber que ella también lo quería y alegre por ver en colores tan deslumbrante en ella, era su regalo así que si ella le había extendido un camino diferente al cobarde, uno del que muchos no se atrevían a transitar: Amar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Lo que hay dentro de ti~Tercer Cielo**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 29-09-2017**


	9. De Compras

**Serie One Shot:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road,**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Pastelillos, dangos, caramelos, flores, confesiones o secretos, alegrias o tristezas son parte de esta Otp llena de Fluff & mas Fluff... **

**Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate a Weekly Magazine (^w^)!3**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Review:**

 **Setsuka Choi: XD mi imaginación realmente no es mía y todo es gracias a Dios y más si es Fluff**

 **Día 7**

 **"De Compras"**

— **¿Crees que puedo regalarle algo que le guste?** —dijo un albino, mirando a su amigo Neah D. Campbell quien lo acompañaba esa tarde de Diciembre.

Era la nochebuena y según su amigo seria el mejor día para decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y más por la que era Prima-Hermana lejana de su amigo.

Road Kamelot era tan diferente y tan fuera de lo usual en su vida, al igual que él seria para ella y también la persona a su lado quien tenia una perspectiva sombría de la vida — _Al igual que la suya_ —pero, que ambos se sentían cómodos compartiendo una esperanza: Eran Observadores.

Eran aquellos que trascendían en el tiempo que la vida sólo podía verla como parte de a quienes llamaban: Las Moiras.

«Si supieran que eran hombres » pensó con un suspiro.

Les gustaba deambular entre las épocas que cada uno de ellos veían, eran tres hombres que hacían parte de uno al que conocían como el Conde Milenario.

— **¿Ves? Este es el problema con que tú y Mana hagan visitas indeseadas a los otros humanos...** —Escucho el hondo suspiro de su amigo, lo vio llevarse una mano al rostro revolviendo su inusual cabello color violeta oscuro — **Es verdad que una vez fuimos humanos y eso fue hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora si este despertar nos hizo saber quien o que eramos, es para evitar involucrarnos con un trazo del tiempo de cada humano...**

Allen suspiro, miró caer la nieve que había conmemorado su nacimiento como el previsor de la memoria del pasado en el tiempo de la humanidad.

Neah veía el presente y Maná el futuro de los tiempos, cuando despertó por primera vez fue marcado en la frente con un símbolo que lo convirtió en lo que ahora era: Un Observador.

Pero al afianzar sus dones, se encontró con ella.

Su pasado era sombrío, veía su vida en el pasado como huérfana que era gracias a que sus padres murieron en un extraño suceso y luego como hija adoptiva de los Kamelot, la había convertido en cínica pero era una persona que luchaba por salir por su cuenta y que en cierto modo, tenía esperanza a pesar de los tormentos de su vida, de las voces de dolor y miseria que escuchaba a su alrededor como muchos jóvenes adolescentes que caían presas del suicidio como una salida de escape.

«Si los humanos supieran que eso era la peor idea» pensó, sabiendo el destino de aquellos incautos que creían ser mas fuerte que la tentación.

Ella había sido vulnerable, pero huía de esa tentación y ahora trabajaba en organizar eventos, pero con una empresa que era auto sostenible.

La chica no había crecido más desde los 18 años —Y él tenía por tres su edad —pero tenía una vida tranquila aún cuando trataba de luchar con sus horribles recuerdos.

Había interferido sin pensar en el pasado, consolándola con un abrazo e incluso susurrando palabras de aliento y aun cuando no lo viera, era consciente de alguna forma de su presencia.

Por eso había insistido en presentarse como un chico, trabajando con ella y charlando en los almuerzos, pero eso hizo que sus otros "hermanos"—por así decirlo —se enteraran y allí estaban.

Neah, era más sensato que el desquiciado e inestable Mana quien podría hacer colapsar todo y a todos cuanto se acercaban en esos momentos.

Por eso, deseaba decirle cuanto la quería y no sólo observar como se marchitaba o se enamoraba de otro, por eso estaba entrando en una tienda de regalos un poco desconcertante para su gusto.

Aun así, se tomaría el tiempo para decir la verdad y esperaba que aceptase.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Road Kamelot estaba pensativa.

Desde que conocía al extraño Allen Walker, todo cambio.

No como las chicas que veían arco iris y corazones, el mundo de colores o los osos de peluches o cuantos corazones dibujasen las otras... Tampoco iba a negar lo atractivo que era, su cabello blanco, su tatuaje convencional en el rostro y su cuerpo de ensueño lo hacian un activo más apreciable a su vista.

«Y esos bíceps...» pensó en el cuerpo bajo la camisa del uniforme como mensajero y parte de la logística, de su empresa.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, su presencia la confortaba y le era familiar de otro momento... ¡Y no lo conocía de niña o cuando sus hormonas se alborotaron y miró atractivo al idiota de su hermanastro! Pero, allí estaba la sensación de placer y familiaridad.

Esa noche era la fiesta de víspera de navidad de la empresa y sabia como eran las cosas: Saludos, un beso formal y un regalo de Santa Secreto, ella regresaría a una casa solitaria mientras ardía por un tipo que ni las doce mencionaba.

Aunque... Pensándolo mejor, había visto que se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba o cuando hacían referencia a ella, o estaba cerca de ella y eso podía aprovecharse, después de todo no hacían los hombres eso cuando querían una mujer en su cama, ¿No?

Vestir lencería, buscar un hermoso vestido y un afrodisíaco que le recomendó Lulu Bell su amiga para dejar encantado a un hombre era una idea estúpida, ella lo sabia.

Suspiro, el día paso rápidamente después de quedar sola la empresas dejando a cargo de un Catering especializado de organizar la decoración, las bebidas y demás en aquella fiesta, se vistió del usual rojo navideño aun cuando su piel de color caramelo contrastara de manera exuberante, junto a sus zapatos...

Vio como de aburrida era la fiesta, poco eso de las 9 p.m. cuando término su fiesta y que sus empleados se reunían con su familia, mando a llamar al albino a sus oficinas.

Tomando una copa del burbujeante Champán, miró con su usual condescendencia el cielo nevado, las luces de los edificios alrededor, las personas que sonreían al irse corriendo hasta sus familias... Era extraño sentir la soledad filtrarse por cada poro de su cuerpo, como si la hiciera ver que faltaba en su vida.

Escuchó pasos, los del Catering eran buenos al recoger temprano y los pasillos estaban solos, así que no importaba ahora lo que hiciera con el mensajero de logística.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a quien esperaba.

Había visto su regalo, era una espléndida joya aun cuando fuese una baratija y cuando quiso saber quien fue, no duró mucho tiempo en saberlo.

— **Digame Señorita, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?** —dijo educada mente, se veía muy bien aun con su camisa de lana pero ya no había duda de lo que haría.

«¡Que se pudrieran las consecuencias! » pensó mientras lo invitaba a entrar sabiendo que la puerta estaba asegurada sirvió dos copas, sin que lo notara echó dos gotas en aquella bebida con su usual indiferencia la colocó ante él.

— **Quiero hacerle una proposición, señor Walker** —dijo ella, lo vio coger la copa con su mano y revolverla, ella se sentó sobre el escritorio dejando expuestos sus muslos para que viera la minúscula prenda de lencería. — **Quiero que sea mi amante.**

Vio como carraspeaba y ella bebió un sorbo, luego lo vio tomar de un trago para sonrojarse parpadeando un par de veces.

— **¿Y sí me niego?** —dijo él, en su voz sintió dolor y humillación. Él quería luchar contra ella, quería algo más... ¿Porque no dárselo?

— **Señor Walker, no. Allen** —dijo enfatizando su nombre, se levantó de la mesa colocándose delante de él y a horcajadas sobre sus poderosos muslos, vio como estaba haciendo efecto la droga— **No creo que tengas opciones aunque puedo darte algo más, te soy sincera quiero todo de ti y si debo tomarlo por la fuerza contra tu voluntad lo haré.**

Ella vio como trato de apartarla, hizo que el sofá se inclinara como varias veces lo usaba como sofá cama mientras apartaba la camisa de lana, desabrochaba sus pantalones dejando en evidencia su deseo, hacia su cuerpo un deleite para ella al dejarlo desnudo.

Ella lamió, beso y acarició su cuerpo como si fuese suyo escuchando los gemidos de él, ella marcó con sus dientes y labios su torso, él estaba consciente por eso cuando se desnudó sobre su cuerpo sintiendo su mirada en ella bebió de la copa con líquido para cuando lo beso él trataba de negarse pero avivó su deseo en su beso lleno de desesperación.

Cuando unió sus cuerpos era el éxtasis, lo escuchó gritar de placer mientras lo cabalgaba sin vergüenza porque sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante ella.

Lo hizo varias veces hasta que cayo desmadejada sobre su cuerpo, lánguida de placer y sintió su respiración caer suavemente en el sueño y ella lo siguió sabiendo que el narcótico provocaba una extrema languidez pero lo tendría adicto a su cuerpo.

Se durmió pensando en el día siguiente, ya que los días siguientes estarían solos y podía disponer de este hombre como suyo aun si la maldijera.

 **~ * [R &A] * ~**

Allen estaba conmocionado con todo lo ocurrido, despertó temprano sintiendo el cuerpo de una mujer y apretó los dientes cuando sintió los sucesos pasados la noche anterior correr como una película sexual después de beber de la copa, de caer en su trampa ingenuamente y luego tener sexo con ella.

Sentía cada memoria que sucedió las anteriores 24 horas bullendo por salir, por golpear con fuerza su cabeza y mareado pudo notar languidez, lo había drogado.

Pero, ella quería algo con él y gracias a su inhumanidad no tenia el mismo efecto que en los demás las drogas así que tambaleándose se levantó para mirar la causa de su adicción.

La amaba, eso era un hecho y ahora que la había probado la haría ver con su cuerpo la necesidad en él que parecía compartir con ella.

La miró dormida aun con su cuerpo sobre él, observando sus pestañas negras como medias lunas sobre sus mejillas, su piel como el chocolate y su cabello de un negro inusual con vetas violetas en la luz; una obra creada por el Altísimo.

«¿Como podían dudar del concepto de ser únicos?» pensó extendiendo su mano en una caricia sobre su piel y sonrió, perder una libertad vacía por una libertad acompañado con la mujer que Dios le había dado y a la que podría enseñarle conocer el "Mundo Real".

Beso su frente, luego tomó las esposas que lo atarian para quedar a merced de aquella joven dama mas allá de sólo dos semanas de pasión y desenfreno, para que ella fuese suya por completo.

Allen envió un mensaje de texto cuando se fijó en el collar que había comprado para ella, la esposa abierta la ató a su muñeca para atarlos aun cuando se enojara ella entendería que no quería apartarse y tal vez, entendería sus sentimientos para con ella.

La abrazo y con un clic selló sus destinos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Forgotten ~ Lindsey Stirling**

 **Hasta la próxima Week de Man OTP Fluff**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha: 30-09-2017**


End file.
